The present invention relates to a method and device for limiting intermalleolar expansion in the ankle joint. The ankle joint is composed of the articulations between the inferior ends of the tibia and fibula and the dome (trochlea) of the talus. The inferior ends of the tibia and fibula form the ankle mortise (socket) in which the superior articular surface of the trochlea of the talus fits. The superior articular surface of the talus is wider anteriorly than posteriorly. The articulation of the inferior ends of the tibia and fibula is called the inferior tibiofibular joint. Dorsiflexion of the ankle causes the trochlea of the talus to rock posteriorly in the mortise bringing the wide superior anterior articular surface of the trochlea into the narrower mortise forcing the lateral malleoli laterally away from the medial malleoli thus creating intermalleolar expansion. Forced hyperdorsiflexion can cause an acute sprain of the ligaments in the ankle and/or inferior tibiofibular joint. Repeated forced dorsiflexion and/or hyperdorsiflexion can cause inflammation to the ankle and/or tibiofibular joints. This is a more chronic injury and is referred to as ankle capsulitis. This problem is frequently found in persons participating athletic events such as gymnastics, volleyball, and basketball, where the participants' feet and ankles consistently absorb the shock of landing from jumps. It is the forces generated during the landing phase of a jump that typically causes the sudden forced dorsiflexion of the ankle and the resultant intermalleolar expansion.
The prior art is replete with devices, most notably a variety of wraps, which restrain ankle or foot eversion and inversion. These devices are used to stabilize the ankle to prevent eversion or inversion and act primarily to support the ligaments such as the deltoid ligament, which connect the medial malleolous and the calcaneus, or the anterior talofibular ligament, which runs from the anterior portion of the lateral malleolous to the lateral aspect of the talar neck. The prior art devices rely upon restricting unwanted ankle or foot movement, particularly the eversion or inversion of the ankle, and result in substantial limitation of all movement of the ankle, including dorsiflexion or plantar flexion. Further, prior devices are not sufficiently resistant to tensile stress to create sufficient compressive force to accomplish the same result as the present invention. In addition, prior devices have not proven to be sufficiently elastic to maintain sufficient compressive force on the tibiofibular joint capsule for sufficient durations required in sporting events. Many of the prior devices prove to be awkward and unwieldy and require significant time and effort for application and for removal.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a method and device for limiting intermalleolar expansion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a superficial wrap for the tibiofibular joint capsule which will provide and maintain sufficient tension on the joint capsule to resist expansion between the tibia and fibula due to talar intrusion caused by sudden dorsiflexion of the ankle.